


Girls Like Girls  (Yuri One-Shots)

by CoolStar69



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/F, Yuri, girl love, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: currently this is the only one I have written so it's not much of a series but the rest will come when I get inspired but do not worry I have many other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> currently this is the only one I have written so it's not much of a series but the rest will come when I get inspired but do not worry I have many other

You wouldn't say that you were bad or liked the idea of harming people but when you met Gwen at science class (officially anyway) when Mr. Medulla paired the two of you together and it was then did you start to fall for the highly intelligent brunette even when you came to discover her secret of being a villain (thanks to Speed) your feelings didn’t waver (as questionable as you found that about yourself) and instead you did your best to help keep the brunette's secret by erasing the memories of those that came a little too close to finding out her villainous secret.

Yes you knew it to be wrong, yes you knew if your parents ever found out that you have been protecting a villain and using your powers for such despicable reason they would be ashamed to call you daughter but you didn't want to see any harm come to the girl you came to love and cherish. Every second you spent with her was heaven, a paradise on earth and you never wanted it to end not ever so if using your powers for less than valiant purpose then so be it for her it was worth it.

 

You were walking besides Gwen who was dressed for the cold weather as she and Penny (and Penny....) conversed about whatever it was they were talking about, you weren't  _ **exactly**_ ** _paying attention_** I mean the only one you were honestly listening to was Gwen so it wasn't exactly easy to understand the whole topic when you are only hearing one side of the conversation.

 

And the reason you weren’t taking part was simple **Penny Lent**  you two (and her little copies) don't really get along, your personalities clash too much and she found you a waste to hang out with especially since you could mess with people's minds. She was always worrying if you were currently doing so especially when she forgets things but that was not your doing at all anything that has slipped her mind was to her own accord and nothing to do with you in the slightest. 

 

But no matter how many times you've told her that it wasn’t your doing the multiplying cheerleader wouldn’t believe you so you gave up on ever convincing her otherwise and therefore don't bother with whatever insult she throws your way.....except for one which was the one she always says to Gwen. "Why do we even hang out with this freak?" She says more than that but you tend to cut those parts out instead only really focused on that peculiar phrase.

And wondering the same thing you would listen for a reason from Gwen anytime it was brought up but her only response was for Penny to knock it off and an apology to you and that was it...no real reason for why she found you worth her time? Why from the looks of it was she focusing any of her spare time with you doing normal stuff instead of being more focused on whatever her villainous plan was? 

Wouldn't that be more important? It's not like she’s doing it to appear like a normal high school girl.... by Sky High standards, she has Penny for that and all the other students that fawn over her (which you were totally one of but more subtle or at least you thought you were) and they are clearly better candidates so why you?

 

You would ask her why she hangs out with you but you aren't sure if you would really believe anything other than "You were more convenient for me" it was the only believable reason and you were fine with it but didn't want to hear... not from her anyone but her that way despite it being true you could still push it aside so you could live in a fantasy just a little while longer.

 

"What's with you....?" Penny's voice broke through your thoughts as she asked a question if from anyone else would be out of concern but clearly not the case with her.

 

Gwen was also looking to you for a response which was just a shake from your head and a "Nothing just a little lost in thought, nothing to worry about" 

 

"I wasn't, it was just very depressing seeing that stupid look on your face is all" Penny ended with a flip of her hair as she and the other one she had with her walked off ahead towards a stand with some interesting looking things.

 

Gwen smiled some what sympathetically and patted your shoulder. "She doesn't mean it, she's just a little stressed with the big game coming up" you didn’t see the point in it but you searched her face for any signs of faking it but found none so it would appear she meant the sympathy but someone of her intelligence it would only seem natural to perfectly fake such emotions so it honestly didn't bring you any comfort at all.

Bringing a slight fake smile of your own you dismissed any of what Penny did to having any real affect on you. "It's fine, I've grown quite use to her behavior" You weren’t sure but her face dropped slightly but recovered fast, so fast you barely noticed it.

"Right.. let's go catch up with her before she throws a fit" Another smile she threw your way before quickly turning around and walking over towards Penny.

 

You stood back with your hands in your pockets as you watched her walk further away from you for a bit so you could see how the snowflakes fell on her adding specks of white to her chocolate brown hair.

 

You sighed as you whispered to yourself. "For now this is enough for me" And with that your feet crushed against the snowy ground as you started walking to the two girls and joined in looking for interesting stuff to buy.

 

**______________**

**I only said two girls because you don't count the other Pennys as anything other than a copy so you do not acknowledge them as separate beings which I think Penny might do but I do not remember correctly so if she doesn't well she does in this.**


	2. Xion x Reader: Ally Girl

I was walking home when I saw a girl sitting in a dirty box in an alley shielding herself from the rain when I got closer I noticed she didn't have any clothing I tried not to think of why she was naked choosing to hope that it was because of something innocent rather than cruel.

 

I approached her as nice and friendly as possible as I lowered my umbrella and brought it towards her in a handing it over motion she looked to it and me with confusion and wonder to what it could be.

 

"Uh would you like to come with me? You can stay at my place until the rain stops" Her blue eyes searched mine for a bit before nodding since she was naked I offered her my rain coat as well that I brought from a store earlier to keep rain off of my white dress I was wearing but now that didn't seem important.

 

 

I helped her put it on and used my umbrella to help shield the two of us from the rain, now that she was so close I noticed a single horn on top of her head it was shaped like a cat ear, it was small but it still stands out I don't know why it took her standing this close to notice it, maybe it's because I was too focus on the fact that she was naked?

 

That was my biggest concern when I saw her with the thought of covering her up so she doesn't catch a cold or any undesirable attention, I tried not to think of that little horn at the moment and put my focus on getting us out of this cold rain so I guided her to my place, once I unlocked the door the two of us stepped in. My cat came up to greet me before walking off after it decided it had given me enough attention.

 

I shut and locked the door before turning to face her grabbing her attention from my cat as she now focused on me, "I'm going to go find us something to wear you wait right over there okay?" I pointed at the couch and she nodded showing that she understood, walking over to it while I headed upstairs to my room.

 

 

I was a few inched taller than her so none of my clothes were going to be a perfect fit for her but should do just fine, I had thought about changing first before bringing them down for her but I didn't want my roommate getting home earlier than I thought and seeing a unknown girl wearing nothing but a raincoat. It would be more than awkward to say the least.

 

She was messing with the tv remote when I came down looking confused as to what it was, now that was weird I know I found her on the streets and all but she should still know what a tv remote was. When I reached the last step she must have finally pressed the on button causing the tv to suddenly turn on which startled her then all of a sudden the tv broke.

 

"What!" I shouted from shock which alerted her to my presence, she hopped over the couch and clung to me looking a bit scared but I wasn't too focused on her at the moment I wanted to know why the tv went up all a sudden?

 

I was also wondering how I was going to explain it to Aerith she wouldn't be mad that's for sure it's just she's going to want to know why we no longer have a tv and I don't know what to tell her.

 

Would our tv went up all of a sudden do just fine? I hope so cause that's what happened.... The girl had finally let go of me as I went to go take the tv down and put it somewhere to be dealt with later.

 

 

"Are you hungry?" She nodded as I went to go make something for the two of us to eat, I was also making something for Aerith and when she gets back knowing she will be a while at work.

 

 

While I was making dinner I could hear the girl playing with my cat Simba she must have found one of his toys and decided to keep busy till food was done, I'd say she only had to wait 20 minutes I don't know I didn't time it but it's one of my most made dishes so I'm sure it was 20 minutes since that's how long it usually took for me to finish.

 

Before she ate I spotted the cat hair on her hands and stopped her, "It will taste a lot better without the cat hair trust me" I lead her to the bathroom so she could wash up and when done we ate.

 

It was time for the dishes and as I washed them she went to sleep on the couch with Simba cuddling up to her, I smiled to myself at the sight enjoying how cute they looked but that moment was short lived when I heard a knock at the door.

 

I checked to see who it was through the peep hole and saw a man and a younger looking female, I didn't think they looked like a threat despite how serious and slightly scary the brunette looked (the scar wasn't helping) so I opened the door to what it was they wanted.

 

"Can I help you?" The male was about to speak when the shortie beat him to it as she hopped in front.

 

"Sorry to bother you but there is a killer on the loose in the area and we wanted to know if you seen them?" She said all that so fast and in one single breath I didn't quite catch it till her partner repeated what she said.

 

I frowned when I heard killer and was starting to get worried Aerith walks home alone from work I didn't want her running across this killer she could be in danger, "What does this killer look like?"

 

"We don't know we just been told to put the word out and go asking if anyone as seen any suspicious activity or maybe someone you haven't seen before walking around in this area?" I shook my head no one seemed strange or odd enough for me to think them a killer.

 

"Sorry to have wasted your time but if you do give us a call" I nodded replying with a "I will" before shutting the door going off to grab my rain coat and something that I can use to defend myself while I go get Aerith from work.

 

The girl was still asleep so I didn't worry about her figuring I'd be home with Aerith before she woke up at least that's the idea I was getting with how deep in sleep she looked and I hoped it stayed that way till I get back.

 

I quickly stepped out locking the door, I was too afraid to just walk there so I took off in a jog which I know probably not a good idea but I wanted to get to Aerith as fast as I could before she left work and possibly run into the killer.

 

~~~

 

I had just woken up from my sleep and saw the orange furry thing lying on top of me it looked pretty cute just lying there on my chest sleeping and was a nice peaceful moment and I didn't get a lot of those so to be here and having this moment that I am made running away from that place worth it.

 

I just hope that everyday can be like this, it's eyes started to open and it began to stretch before hopping off going over to a box that had some tiny stuff in it and did it's business. I didn't want to watch that so I got up and started looking around.

 

The place looked really nice with lots of colors better than that place that was nothing but white with maybe a gray color here and there, there were things on the wall of the lady that took me in along with other people I don't know they all looked so happy in them.

 

It caused this weird feeling in my chest the same feeling I got when I was sent out on my last mission and saw these happy looking people, it was this very feeling that finally made me act on the thoughts of running away I had been having, I barely escaped alive if Roxas hadn't taken pity I'd probably be dead or back there getting punished.

 

I would have picked death if that were the case. Not that I didn't like the quiet but it was worrying me just how quiet it was and when I looked all over this place I noticed the lady was missing which worried me even more.

 

Where was she? Is she alright? It wasn't till I reach the door we came in that I noticed the things she had on here the coat and thing were missing giving me an idea that she left... but why? I didn't want to sit around and wait I was getting to worried for that so I went out and it was still raining but that didn't stop me I still went looking for her.

 

 

I didn't know which way she went so I just randomly picked a direction I thought she might have went and hoped I was right, I soon heard a scream and turned to where it originated from hoping that it wasn't her. Yes I wanted to find her but I didn't want her to be in danger when I did.

 

I saw a man standing above a screaming woman, I couldn't see either's face and though the woman didn't sound like the lady that helped me but I couldn't be too sure I focused on him and my other arms came flying free slicing the man's head clean off.

 

It fell a few feet from the woman but his blood had gotten on her she screamed a bit more before passing out, I heard someone coming this way and my training on not getting caught kicked in so I quickly leaped up onto a roof top and got out of there.

 

 

As I jumped from roof top to roof top I felt stupid for not thinking about this before, picking a high ground to try and spot her, this way was much better cause it didn't take long for me to finally find her. She was walking back in the direction of her home with some other female by her side. instead of going to them I deiced to just meet them there.

 

 

~~~~

 

When I got to Aerith's workplace she was just getting off from her shift, I felt relived to have gotten to her before she left and told her I'll be walking her home, she didn't question why since it's something I do from time to time anyway so there was nothing odd about it being this time as well.

 

 

I didn't mention anything about a killer yet thinking maybe that kind of talk will be better in the comfort of our own home, when we got back I took note that the door was unlocked... putting me in a panic as I swung the door open with my weapon in hand nothing looked out of the ordinary.  

 

 

Everything was in it's place, Aerith asked me what was wrong so I explained the door was unlock, "Maybe you left it unlock?" I shook my head.

 

"No I defiantly remember locking it someone-" I stopped when I noticed the girl wasn't on the couch anymore and just when I did Aerith took notice of the missing tv.

 

 

"Hey where's our tv" I was already by the kitchen when she asked and I replied with a tell you later, I found the girl and she was going through the fridge, she had given Simba the tuna I had in there and was now looking for something for herself.

 

 

"Who is she?" I got everyone to sit down on the couch before explaining to Aerith everything including the tv though I told her I don't know why that bit happen nor do I know where this girl came from.

 

"Did you try asking?" I open my mouth to say something but stopped when I realized that I hadn't.

 

"No...no I didn't" She smiled shaking her head before turning to the girl asking her name.

 

"Xion"

 

"Where are you from Xion?" She shook her head.

 

"I don't know"  Aerith asked a bunch of other questions like age and about any family members to which Xion said she didn't know or didn't have any, Aerith and I looked to one another before going off to whisper to each other.

 

 

"What should we do?" I asked as she thought it over.

 

"I guess let her stay here till morning then we take her up to the station and see if we can get some help" I nodded agreeing with the plan. It was getting pretty late so I help set up the couch for Xion to sleep on before going to hit the hey myself.

 

Late into the night I felt my bed shift and peaked open my eyes to see why it felt too big to be Simba and I was right, it was Xion she had climbed into my bed and fell peacefully to sleep.

 

She looked too comfortable to wake and ask why she was in my bed and I didn't really mind it much anyway so I allowed it before going back to sleep. 

 

~~~

 

Yuffie and I had heard a scream so we quickly ran to go check it out when we got to the scene we saw a body without a head and a females body, "Whoa! What happened here?" Yuffie had put away her gun as I walked over to check on the woman.

 

She was still alive which was good maybe she could tell us what happened here when she wakes up, I turned to my partner as she was looking at the decapitated body with disgust. "Yuffie" She turned to me looking alert.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Go call this in" She nodded yelling Roger before running off as I got up to check on the body as well, the head was cut clean off and there was a knife in his hand no way that little thing did this but the woman did have a stab wound and a few cuts on her so it was easy to guess what he was up to but the hard thing to figure out was who did this to him?

 

As I looked around hopping to spot something could give a clue I saw hand imprints that looked like quite a bit of force went into them, I frowned wonder if it was connect to what happen here? I hope so at least it would be something that could be of help.

 

How much I don't know yet but I plan to find out.

 

**__**

 

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed this little one-shot might come back and edit some things cause I'm just not sure how cluesless of the world I want Xion to be since none of this was planned I just wrote it on the spot out of boredom.**


End file.
